Rough Tide
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Set during Showmance. "You know you can kiss me if you want to." Finn just couldn't say no. Finchel.


**Summary: Set during Showmance. "You know you can kiss me if you want to." Finn just couldn't say no. Finchel.**

**Rough Tide**

"_You know you can kiss me if you want to."_

"_I want to."_

Rachel felt herself being guided to the blanketed floor. Finn's hand softly glided up her side as her back settled along the quilt. His eyes flickered from her eyes down to her parted lips. Her head finally coming in contact with the pillow, Finn began to lower his own head towards Rachel's.

Although her eyes had drifted closed when preparing for the oncoming kiss, as soon as their lips made contact, her eyes fluttered open yet again, as if to make sure it was Finn lying on top of her and not some foul thought her mind tricked her into believing.

And it was definitely Finn lying on top of her at this very moment. Rachel really didn't know how she could have been confused in the first place; everything about him felt right. The way his feet dangled way past her own given the fact that he hovered at least a foot taller than her; the way his hips began to shift over to align with hers; the way his chest began to rise and fall rapidly; and the way Finn's arms encircled her waist to hold her close, even as he parted from her, glancing up into her eyes for a second, only to swoop back down and claim her lips as his once again.

Oh yes, this it was definitely Finn who was above her; the sparks shooting up and down her spinal cord, reaching out along all of her limbs to the tips of her fingers and toes, proved that only further.

Rachel's right hand moved from her side to slide up Finn's arm, past his toned bicep, coming to rest gently on his shoulder as they continued to kiss lovingly, secretly, because it was forbidden. He 'belonged' to Quinn, and she to her studies – because she had never believed anything but achieving an A or getting a solo could ever feel as good as this. Her left hand began to travel that same journey the previous had just completed, but continued up to entangle itself in Finn's messy brown locks.

Groaning, Finn released her lips and moved down to her neck, to which Rachel responded with an arch of her back, pressing her entire body closer to his. Her right leg, though already raised, moved slightly over as the left came up so that Finn was able to rest himself fully in between her legs. Rachel used her arms and legs to gently curve them to the side, allowing her to shift to the top position. Now straddling Finn, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find his already open and gazing into her eyes, as if he saw deep into her soul and was absolutely in love with what he saw.

His hand raised itself to her face and gently traced her jaw before cupping her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Finn saw her cheeks flush a faint rose colour and moved his hand to the back of her neck, guiding her back to his lips. Now that they had become accustomed to the feel of touching one another, the kissing became slightly more urgent. Finn's hands had moved from her head, along her back to grip tightly at her hips, pulling the apex of her thighs to rest fully on his pelvis. As Rachel continued to nip as Finn's jaw as she had been doing so since his hands passed along her waist, she ground her hips into Finn's pelvis and gasped when she felt that he was already hard beneath her. He responded with a low grunt and a slight thrust of his own hips.

One of his hands stayed positioned on her butt – the skirt having been bunched up around her hips from the movement of her grinding herself against Finn – pushing her continuously against his hardening length, while the other moved back up her body to gently cup one of her breasts in his hand. Rachel was beginning to feel like mush; her lips parting from Finn's as her head fell into the crook of his shoulder, burying herself into it and breathing in deeply as Finn traded hands and began to massage her other breast. The scent of his cologne, mixed with a hint of soap and aftershave, filled her nostrils and she sighed happily, barely able to believe or even comprehend where she was and what she was doing at this very moment.

Finn then surprised her by flipping them both quickly so he was lying on top of her again. He continued to gently massage her breast in his right hand while he sucked longingly – and increasingly hard – at her neck and collarbone. Rachel ran her slender fingers along Finn's back, her legs spreading further, as if to enable him to drift farther into her. One of her legs moved to entangle itself with one of his and she moaned when he pressed his hips increasingly harder into her. She clutched Finn's head to her body and he groaned again when she arched her back, seeking much-needed contact from his lips. His head rose and she lifted her head slightly while bringing her hand to his head again, pulling him down towards her mouth.

"Finn," Rachel breathed longingly, and Finn was sure that he'd never heard a sound so sexy in his entire life.

Just as Finn's hand began to gently stroke Rachel through the lacy fabric, causing Rachel's eyes to roll into the back of her head, they heard the obvious sound of a door opening. Rachel's brain went into action much faster than Finn's; quickly, and quite literally, kicking him off of her and rising to her feet while shoving her skirt down to cover her bottom as it was made to do. She grabbed at Finn's hand and he scrambled up to stand on his feet. Rachel kicked the blanket and pillows behind the piano just as Puck rounded the corner and came into full view.

Finn stood behind Rachel as Puck eyed them both up and down. Rachel cheeks grew hot and clammy when she felt Finn press his still-standing erection into her backside and finally realized why he had pulled at her arm so ferociously to put her in front of him. If nothing else, Puck would definitely notice the huge tent now occupying Finn's pants.

Puck eyed the two up and down and his face showed the conclusion he had drawn up in his mind, which really wasn't that far off from the truth.

But he'd be damned if he were to rat on his best friend for finally getting a little action with a girl – he knew better than anyone (except Finn himself, perhaps) that Quinn wasn't giving him anything at all.

"Yo dude, you're late for practice! Coach sent me to find you; and boy, is he pissed ... he thinks Glee Club is forcibly taking you out of football season. I thought maybe you were, like, ditching or something. But maybe it's time that I start believing him..."

Finn nodded shakily and Rachel stayed put, not knowing if he wanted her to move to reveal his little, or not so little, problem. "Oh right. I almost forgot; I was just getting help on the notes. You know, the high C –"

Puck interrupted Finn in mid-ramble. "I really don't care, man. A, B, C, D. They all mean the same thing to me. Let's just go before coach has a hernia."

Finn's hand brushed gently along her backside as he came out from behind her and she shivered which caused Puck to look at her weirdly. She just rolled her eyes, gave a little wave and turned around to gather the sheets of music from the piano. She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief at the thought of getting away with what Finn and she had just done.

_Thank goodness for my above par acting skills. Lord knows we'd be in real trouble if Finn was in charge of making up excuses and going to appointments on time. _Her thoughts of celebration dropped deep into her stomach very suddenly when Puck opened his mouth to utter a few lone sentences that would really cause her to think.

"Whoa, Berry, don't freak out ... you can have your boy-toy back after practice. No need to go all huffy on us." Puck turned around as Finn passed him and they both walked out of the auditorium, where Rachel still stood, shocked, on the stage.

"So, was she good?" The quiet words were spoken from Puck as the auditorium doors closed behind them. Puck elbowed Finn in the side and quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

And even though Finn shook his head, denying that anything ever happened between the two of them in the auditorium, he couldn't help but smile hugely inside. Yeah, everything about Rachel was absolutely fantastic.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first Glee fic – please tell me what you thought! It would really mean the world. Thanks for taking the time to read =) **


End file.
